Sonic Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: Two months after the defeat of Eggman, a new threat appears; the son of Garmadon, Lloyd, releases the Serpentine, snakes that ruled Yurashia a long time ago. And their leader wishes to unleash a darker evil. Now, the new Team Ninja must stop the Serpentine, reunite with old friends, and find the identity of the Green Ninja- the ninja destined to defeat Lord Garmadon!
1. Rise of the Snakes

**Alright my fellow Sonic ninja fans! Here we are! Rise of the Snakes! I hope all of you guys will enjoy this story.**

 **Just to let everyone know, the Serpentine are the same as in the regular Ninjago, and you'll be getting a description of Lloyd Garmadon soon. And Tails will still be in this. He has a very special role. :)**

 **And now... NINJA-GOOO!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Ninjago. I only own the changes I made to the characters.**

 **There will also not be any focus characters. The character on the cover is only how that character is supposed to look. So no, unlike the TV series, where a Ninja is the focus character, no one on Team Ninja is going to be the focus character. (Well what do you want me to call it? Team Wu?)**

 _After the Great War destroyed Mobius, the First Spinjitzu Master remade it, using the four Elemental Weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all: Lord Garmadon._

 _So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four ninja to collect them first:_

 _Sonic, Master of Fire;_

 _Amy Rose, Master of Lightning;_

 _Mighty, Master of Earth;_

 _and Silver, Master of Ice._

 _I can only hope that the weapons can stay safe with them. A new adventure is beginning. But how it will end, I do not know..._

 **(Theme Song Time! "The Weekend Whip")**

 **A partially, red metal hedgehog raised the Sword of Fire above his head before spinning around, a fiery orange Tornado of Spinjitzu forming around him. When the flames died down, he had taken off his mask, revealing a scarred face that had green eyes and a small smile. In fiery letters behind him was the name SONIC.**

 **The flames vanished, being replaced by lightning. A young female hedgehog appeared, clothed in a blue ninja ghi. She was spinning the Nunchucks of Lightning above her head and twirling a hammer in her other hand. She then spun into a light electric blue Tornado of Spinjitzu. When it vanished, she had taken off her mask, revealing bright pink quills and green eyes and giving a small smile on her face as well as raising her arms in a 'what' fashion. Behind her were letters carved out in lightning; AMY ROSE.**

 **Down a slide of ice came a silver hedgehog wearing a white ghi and wielding the Shurikans of Ice. He spun into his own Tornado of Spinjitzu, which was an icy blue. When he came out of it, his hood was off revealing a smile and a pair of warm golden eyes, and he was holding up a hand as if to say 'what do you think?'. Behind him was his own name, carved out in ice; SILVER.**

 **An armadillo wearing a black ghi and wielding the Scythe of Quakes took center stage last. He slammed the scythe into the ground, causing it to crack, before spinning into a dusty brown Spinjitzu Tornado. When he stopped, he flipped off his hood. He looked a little bit mean and his arms were crossed, but there was a certain warmth in his pale blue eyes. His name was carved out in the earth behind him; MIGHTY**

 **A white hedgehog with a long beard and wearing a white kimono appeared, twirling a bamboo staff and wearing a pointed hat. His name was beside him in golden letters; SENSEI WU. And beside him, his own name made of metal behind him twirled a young orange fox with two tails, wearing a dark gray vest and matching gloves; MILES 'TAILS' PROWER.**

 **The six of them gathered together, Sensei Wu sitting on the floor, his legs crossed underneath him. Amy and Tails were standing behind him on his left, with Silver, Mighty and Sonic beside them. All of them were smiling.**

 **(If you guys are still confused, just watch the first ninjago theme and re imagine the characters as Sonic and the others.)**

 _[Sensei Wu's Monostary- 2 months after Eggman's defeat]_

Sensei Wu sat in his room, trying to meditate, but there were sounds of what appeared to be fighting going on outside. He got up and looked outside, but to his confusion, there wasn't any training ninja. Oh boy. He knew what it was now. He crossed over to one of the rooms, sliding open the doors to see three of the ninja- Sonic was standing in the corner, obviously trying to meditate- playing a video game on a big TV.

None of them noticed him cross over to the plug-in. But they did notice him when he pulled the plug, turning the TV off. "Aw man!" yelled Mighty. The three of them got up, casting angry glances at their Sensei. "It took us forever to get there!" said Silver. "Why'd you do that? Why?" asked Amy angrily.

"Thank you, Sensei," said Sonic, getting up from the corner, "I was just about to go outside to try to get some quiet."

Wu nodded to him, then started reprimanding the other three. "Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!"

"But Sensei Wu," pipped up Silver, "Ever since he's been gone, Mobius has had nothing but peace!"

"Yeah," said Amy, "Peace is boring. And you won't let us go back to the Freedom Fighters to help them clean up with the mess Eggman left behind."

"Yeah," agreed Mighty, laying back with his hands behind his head, "There's nothing to do. We could just train tomorrow."

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," said Wu, giving one of his small gems of wisdom. Sonic noticed that he had a worried look on his face.

"Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow," the armadillo replied, holding up a piece of pizza, "so if that's the case." He gave a yelp when Wu kicked it out of his hands and said, "No more pizza for you! In order for you to reach your full potential, you must train!"

Sonic had left the room when he saw Sensei showing his bark. The bite would possibly come soon. _He could give Amy or Knuckles a few lessons in anger_ ,thought Sonic, walking over to the doors of the monostary. He thought he could hear someone running up the steps.

When he opened them, he gave a start when he saw Tails. "Tails! What's wrong?" he asked, helping his brother walk up the remaining stairs. The young fox was breathing heavily. "It's Lord Garmadon!" he said, causing the partially metal hedgehog to freeze, "He's returned!"

Sonic shook out of his frozen state. "C'mon! Let's go warn the others!" They rushed over to the room where they were, where for some odd reason, the TV was back on. "Guys! Tails just got back! He says that Lord Garmadon's back!"

"He was spotted approaching Jamunkai Village according to Dulcy," said Tails. A fearful look crossed Wu's face. Sonic's and Tails' were closer to annoyance as the rest of the gang started struggling to get up and grab their Golden Weapons. Unlike the others, Sonic had kept up with his training. To him, it was almost like with Eggman. He had to keep ready to fight that mad man again, so he hadn't really let his guard down.

The four ninja finally rushed outside, heading down a small flight of stairs connected to the back of the monostary. It led down to a small group of caverns where their dragons lived. Sonic vaulted onto Flame's back easily, but the others took a while. "And this is why we need to keep up with our training." he said to Flame, the red dragon nodding in agreement.

"Could I help?" asked Tails. "Sorry, little bro'," replied his brother, "Where we go, danger abounds. Besides, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Then you be careful," said Tails, stepping back.

They finally launched into the sky, Sonic in the lead. And with that, they headed off to Jamunkai Village.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" asked Tails, standing beside Sensei Wu. "In time," replied the old hedgehog, giving off what sounded like a sound of disappointment, "Maybe a long time, but in time. I wouldn't be surprised if Sonic was the first one to do so."

 **()**

As they flew through the sky, Mighty patted his dragon's neck. "Just like old times, eh Rocky?" The dragon gave a slight nod.

"Do you believe what Sensei said?" Sonic asked his friends, "about unlocking our full potential?"

"He may be on to something." said Amy, flying beside the cyborg ninja, "I mean, ever since we got these Golden Weapons," she held up the Nunchucks of Lightning, "it's not like we've ever got to use them. I wonder what they do?"

As Silver approached the two, he said, "I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be."

"Of course you'd say that," said Sonic, "You're from the future. Speaking of which, why haven't you gone back?"

"I haven't been able to, for some odd reason," replied the silver hedgehog.

"I don't know about you," said Mighty, joining the group, "but is anyone else excited to be battling Lord Garmadon? I've been looking forward to trying some new Spinjitzu moves on him!" He looked at Sonic confused when he gave a slight chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"It's just," said Sonic, "usually I'm the enthusiastic one. It's like we've switched personalities or something."

"Oh," said Mighty, "Sorry, Sonic."

"It's alright," he said, smiling at his friend, although Mighty couldn't see it.

Before things could get a little depressing, Amy said, "I'll race you guys there!" They all quickly took off, cheering.

 **()**

 _[Jamunkai Village]_

Sonic was the first one to spot the village. "First Ninja there wins!" he yelled. They all quickly dived down, landing right outside.

"Yeah-ha!" yelled Sonic next to Amy, "Still the fastest thing alive! I was first!"

"No, I was first!" yelled Amy.

"Hahaha! My feet were down before all of yours!" said Mighty.

"You guys are blind!" said Silver, "I was clearly first!"

Their argument stopped when they heard screams from the village. All the villagers were running inside their homes judging from the slamming doors and windows. Then, they all heard a chilling laugh that also sounded... young?

They all rushed inside the village, but Sonic held up a hand. "That laugh sounds... different. Youngish."

"Maybe he got a youth potion or something," said Amy as them proceeded up the stairs.

However, when they rounded the corner, they didn't find an evil warlord, but rather... "It's a kid!" said Silver, "A kid impersonating Lord Garmadon!"

It was indeed a kid. Marching around the town square fountain was a ten year-old, vibrant green hedgehog with black eyes, a,though they were obviously contact lenses. He wore a black hoodie and black tennis shoes. The hoodie had painted rib designs although the number 5 was clearly visible, and around his waist was a dark purple belt.

As the kid marched around a fountain, he said, "I am Lloyd Garmadon! I demand all the candy in this village!"

"Lloyd Garmadon?" asked Amy in disbelief, "I thought we were gonna be facing Lord Garmadon."

"It's his son," realized Mighty, "Looks like he escaped his Boarding School for Bad Boys again. And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already."

"Dulcy must've gotten the name mixed up with 'Lord'," said Sonic, "But I guess it's a pretty common mistake."

As the ninja walked forward (Sonic flipping over his green visor) the villagers started coming out of their homes and booing the would-be evil warlord and throwing stuff at him as he pulled out a joke can and released a lot of rubber snakes.

As a turnip hit the side of his head he said, "No, wait! I asked for candy! Not vegetables! I hate vegetables!"

As he was piled under in more vegetables, Sonic picked up one of the rubber snakes and squeezed it. "He's gonna need to do a lot better than an old bedtime story to scare people." He pulled one end and let it launch through the air.

"The Serpentine are real, So- Cinos," said Silver, noting the look that he gave him at the near slip up, "And they aren't something to joke about. From what I've heard, they're a lot nastier than the regular Mobian kind. I think there might be a few of them in the future."

"Aren't those the same guys who ruled over Yurashia?" asked Mighty, "About forty or fifty years ago?"

"The ancient race of snakes that were locked away underground?" said Amy, "Sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge on those who put them there?" At the confused looks that everyone gave her, she said, "What? I go to the library. There's actually one here."

"It's an old wives tale to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong." said Sonic, "I only heard that story when I got here, and don't you think it's suspicious that no one has ever found one of their tombs?"

"That's because you'd be a fool to look for one!" said Mighty as the group walked up to the fountain and pulled Lloyd off, "And I hate snakes. They're worse than that Nagus guy back home."

"Don't remind me," whispered Sonic. They grabbed the protesting Lloyd as Mighty said, "Don't worry folks! We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here!"

As Lloyd continued to protest, Sonic asked, "What are we supposed to do, spank him?"

They finally decided to hang him up by his hood from a sign. As soon as he was up there, he yelled at them, "You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words!" Everyone burst out laughing at Lloyd's predicament, Silver flipping off his hood and paying for a bit of candy from a nearby stall. He passed it out to his friends, as Mighty said, "Next time, pay for your candy."

"Crime doesn't pay, muchacho," said Silver as Amy happily bit into her cotton candy, "You can take that to the bank."

Lloyd gave an angry scream as they walked away, back to their dragons.

When Sonic leapt into Flame's saddle, he accidentally kicked the saddle bag. When he looked down, he saw some old scrolls. Silver picked them up as Sonic leapt down. "I don't remember putting this here," said Sonic, taking the scroll from the silver hedgehog.

"That's Sensei's bag," realized Silver, "You must have taken it in the rush."

"Or he put it there purposefully," said Sonic, unrolling the scroll.

"What does it say?" asked Amy as she and Mighty joined them, "It's in chicken scratch."

"I don't know what language it's in," said Sonic, scanning the scroll, "but I can read it. Let's see here... 'Prophecy'..."

"Prophecy?" asked Amy.

"Means it tells the future," said Mighty.

"I knew that!" said Amy, "Like that carving on the wall in the Hidden Palace Zone on Angel Island. It showed Sonic fighting Dr. Eggman when he tried to take the Master Emerald."

"That was the first time I went Super," said Sonic, "And this might be something just as important."

"Really?" asked Silver.

Sonic read aloud, " _One ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja. the ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord._ "

"There's a picture!" said Amy. It showed five figures, each of them with their own color; red, blue, black, and white. The figure in the middle, which was the largest of them, was colored green. It was impossible to tell if they were a Mobian or not.

" 'Dark Lord?' Hold on!" said Mighty, "You think it means Lord Garmadon?"

"Is that me?" asked Sonic, pointing to the red figure. It did look a little different than the other ninjas, looking like it was made of metal. The other figures resembled the current black, blue, and white ninjas.

"Are you guys thinking that one of us could be this Green Ninja?" asked Amy.

"But the green figure doesn't look like any of us!" said Silver.

"Guys!" Sonic started rolling up the scroll as he said, "Doesn't anyone remember why Sensei Wu put together this team? We probably weren't meant to see this! It's only dividing us! Let's just head back to the monostary. Besides, considering our performance today when we heard about Lloyd, we need to start upping our game again. We'll ask Sensei about this when we get back."

As the others took off, Sonic looked back at the village. He couldn't help thinking about Lloyd. That probably wouldn't be the last time that they would see him. He suddenly had a bad feeling in his middle. "Probably my stomach." he said.

But then he thought about the prophecy. He had saved the world plenty of times. Why not again?

"Ah, cut it out," he said to himself, "That ninja didn't even look anything like me. Besides, I'm getting too old for that kind of thing."

 **()**

 _[Northern Yurashia]_

Lloyd Garmadon walked along the edge of a snowy cliff, angrily kicking a small stone in front of him. "Stupid ninja," said Lloyd, "I'll show them who they're dealing with." His small pale hand, the same colored tone as Sonic's hand, clenched angrily.

When he kicked the stone head of him again, he heard a small clank. Like it struck something metal. He peered over a snowdrift and saw something. "Hey, what is this?" He started digging in the snow, but then realized that the whole entire ground in front of him was brown and metal, covered in swirls.

He looked at the snake statue in front of him and pushed it. With a creaking of metal, the ground split open and a green mist appeared.

Lloyd didn't realize how close to the edge he was, and with a small scream, he fell down the chasm. When he landed, he sat up with a slight groan, looking around. The whole entire place was filled with ice.

A voice came from behind him. "You are out of your mind to venture forth ssso far away from home, little one." Lloyd turned around. Standing behind him was a sinister looking blue and yellow snake, holding a snake headed staff with a blue-violet gem in the middle. The snake had red, hypnotic looking eyes, and in place of legs, had a long snake body.

Lloyd gave a nervous gulp and backed up as the snake advanced on him. "Look into my eyessss," said the snake, it's eyes starting to flicker in a mesmerizing pattern, "Give up your mind. I will control you."

Lloyd kept on backing up until he hit a ice stalagmite. He ducked, and the snake's deadly vision reflected back at him. It began to sway, and as Lloyd got up, he began to chuckle evilly. He turned and said to him, "No. I will control you from now on."

"What shall you have usss do, Massster?" asked the snake.

Lloyd looked confused. "Us?" he asked. At the sound of hissing, he looked around to see the cavern swarming with snakes.

No, not snakes. Serpentine. The tribe of Serpentine called Hypnobrai. "My own army of snakes!" he said happily, "Mwuhahaha!"

 **()**

"The prophecy clearly states that one of us will become the Green Ninja!" said Amy, "And the issue will not rest until it is decided."

"How about a tournament?" said Silver, "Last Ninja standing is the best."

"And will be declared the Green Ninja!" said Mighty, "I love it!"

"If you guys want to do it, fine." said Sonic, "I don't want any part in this. We might get into trouble!"

Before they could say anything else, they entered the monostary, where they came face to face with a surprise. Tails was currently on the training equipment, kicking down some of the training dummies. Then, he moved onto the spinning branch poles, moving along the tops of them quickly. He spun among the sharp blades and hopped along the springing poles and dodged the battle axes, but he didn't notice one, and got smacked off the course.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Amy standing over him. "What are you trying to do?" she asked him, "Beat your brother's speed record?"

"Getting there," said Tails, standing up with the help of the pink hedgehog, "I heard about what happened in town. A false alarm?"

"Yeah." said Sonic. "I'm gonna go talk to Sensei Wu. I think I picked up his bag by mistake. What were you doing on the training course anyway?"

"Well, I don't want a repeat of what happened in the Acorn Kingdom," said Tails as they moved to Sensei Wu's room, "So Wu recommended that I do the course a bit."

"It's a good idea," said Sonic, "I don't want you to get kidnapped again."

"I know," said Tails, allowing him to put his normal arm around his shoulders.

When they entered the room, Wu said, "I allowed you to pick up my bag Sonic."

"It's creepy how you know all that stuff," said Sonic, "And why? I think the others are starting to think that they'll become this Green Ninja guy."

As Sensei Wu took back the bag, he said, "Why do you not think so?"

"The Green Ninja didn't look anything like us," said Sonic, "Besides, we've saved the world before. The Shattered World Crisis? We did that. And Silver was dimension-hopping to try and fix all of the Genesis Portals, so he's saved the world too! Why do those guys think that they'll be the Green Ninja?"

"Possibly for revenge," said Wu, "Tails was taken," he nodded to the young fox, "and they may want payback."

"But it might not even be us!" said Sonic, "As far as we know, it could be Tails, or one of the Freedom Fighters. Heck! It could probably be-!" A sudden crash interrupted him.

Sensei Wu gave an aggravated sigh and headed outside, catching the Shurikans of Ice as they whizzed by his head. He looked at the courtyard with a disapproving look on his face. A lot of the obstacles were missing, and the ones that remained either had scorch marks on them, covered in ice, or were halfway sunken in the ground. "What were you thinking?" asked the old hedgehog to the three remaining ninja.

"Uh," said Amy, "We were just trying to clean up."

Sonic had finally had enough. "May I Sensei?" he asked him.

"You probably have a better reprimand than me," said Sensei, "Give it to them good."

Sonic nodded to him and practically yelled to the others, "Can you guys stop this?! I'd say, right now, none of us are worthy of becoming the Green Ninja. None of us are even worthy of holding the Golden Weapons with this attitude. Arguing? A tournament? And look at our attitude earlier! When we heard about Lloyd and we thought he was Lord Garmadon, you three practically stumbled around the room, looking like idiots! We need to be ready for when this happens! We were able to do fine when Eggman showed up, but that's because we were ready. If something bad did happen, and we weren't ready, we would be toast. So we need to step up our game if we're gonna be ready for when Garmadon gets back. Alright?!"

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Amy asked, "And you're not too sure about being the Green Ninja, why?"

"If the world wants me to save it again," said Sonic, "Fine. But when the moment comes and not a minute sooner. C'mon, let's get this mess cleaned up."

 **()**

 _[A few hours later]_

Sensei Wu sat in his room, meditating. Then, visions started to haunt his mind.

 _Serpentine, the townspeople being hypnotized, and his nephew._ He opened his eyes with a start. The Serpentine were back!

He rushed outside his room, "The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanukai Village is in danger!"

"Sensei, calm down," said Mighty, "We were just there. It was some kid who said he's-"

Sensei Wu interrupted the armadillo, "The Spirit Smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released!"

"Hang on a second," said Sonic, "Tails is there right now!"

"Tails?!" said Amy, "Guys, let's go!"

Unlike the last time when they boarded their dragons, they quickly and neatly hopped onto them. "Stay close," said Sonic, "We'll do this together."

"Do we do it any other way?" asked Mighty.

They quickly took off, headed for Jamanukai Village.

 **()**

 _[Jamanukai Village]_

Lloyd was happily pushing around a cart full of candy, already munching on some as the villagers ran around, screaming. "I'm never going down from this sugar high!" he said, looking around and giggling. his fun was soon cut short when the four ninja landed in front of him.

"Sorry to bust your buzz, Little Garmadon," said Mighty.

"But it's already past your bedtime," finished Amy.

Lloyd quickly turned around and yelled, "GET THEM!" Standing not too far away from them was the Hypnobrai leader and a lesser Serpentine, hissing angrily. "Ssseize them!" yelled the leader. Serpentine rushed forward as Sonic asked, "The Serpentine are real?!"

As Mighty looked around, he said, "They're not the only ones we have to worry about. The villagers are hypnotized!"

As Amy raised the Nunchucks above her head and began to twirl them, Silver grabbed them and said, "Our weapons are too unstable! We'll do more harm than good!"

"I guess," said Amy, "that only leaves us with- RUNNNN!" They all quickly flipped over the Serpentine's heads, running away and heading outside the village.

As they skirted around a corner, a familiar figure hopped down from the rooftops. "Tails! You're okay," said Sonic, relieved.

"Barely." said Tails, "They've hypnotized everyone in town!"

"Mind control. How is this possible?" asked Amy.

"When you hear them rattle their tails," advised Tails, "don't look at them in the eyes. That's how they get you."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" asked Amy, "We can't use our weapons, and now we have to fight with our eyes closed?" She gave a scornful laugh. "Perfect!"

"The snake with the staff is the general," said Tails, "He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. We can use it to save everyone!"

"Let's forget about this Green Ninja thing," said Sonic, "Let's focus on making Sensei proud of us. We're a team, so let's start acting like one!"

"Now you're talking!" said Mighty.

"And Tails," said Amy, "You can be our honorary member."

"Thanks," said Tails. And with that, they set off, vaulting above the roofs and heading back into the village. Sonic leapt down to the ground, hearing the snakes starting to gather around him, hissing and shaking their tails.

"You wanna play?" asked Sonic, turning around, "How, 'bout a little Spinjitzu? Ninja-Gooo!" He spun, knocking into the snakes and knocking them back. When he stopped, he smacked into two more snakes, knocking them onto their backs.

"Wow," said Mighty, "he's in better shape than the rest of us."

Lloyd ran through the town, pushing his cart full of candy, yelling behind his back, "Consider this a warning, Ninja!" Then, he gave another evil laugh. He didn't notice Silver on the rooftops. He threw the shurikans, which struck the ground in front of him. The cart stopped, tipping over. "NO!" yelled Lloyd, "My candy!"

Silver Spinjitzued in front of him and said, "Sensei Wu was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around."

Lloyd sat up and yelled, "RETREATTT!" The Hypnobrai General heard him. "Retreat!" he yelled.

The Serpentine scattered in all directions as Lloyd picked up his cart. Mighty leapt from the roof and slammed into the general, causing him to drop his staff. "Give me a reason." he taunted the general.

As the general ran away, the armadillo picked up the staff. When he looked up, however, he found himself staring into the eyes of a Hypnobrai soldier. "You are mine." whispered the soldier.

Tails came out of nowhere, slamming into the soldiers face with his tails. The soldier fell back as Tails turned to Mighty and said, "You have the anti-venom!"

"Yeah, I do!" said Mighty, blinking his eyes a few times, trying to stop feeling drowsy. He rushed over to the fountain and stuck the staff in so that the waters overflowed. The mist from the waters dispelled the effects that the Serpentine had left on them, returning the town to normal.

Sensei Wu arrived in the town a little later. Sonic walked up to him, holding the staff. "We're sorry about earlier, Sensei," he said, "If we dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would've been necessary."

Wu held up a hand. "Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned," he said. He looked around the town and said, "A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning."

"Then we will be ready when the Serpentine come again," said Silver.

"It might not be Lord Garmadon," said Mighty, "but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game!"

"Help us train," Sonic said, "Help us realize our potential."

"Yeah," said Amy, "Teach us the secrets behind the Golden Weapons."

Sensei Wu looked at them for a few moments, then said, "There is much to teach. We must return to the monostary."

Tails gave a small sigh and asked, "When am I gonna get my own dragon?"

"Patience, Tails," said Sensei Wu, "Your time will come."

 **()**

 _[Hypnobrai Prison]_

"Candy," moaned Lloyd, "I need candy!"

On the other side of the cavern, the Hypnobrai General and the Hypnobrai soldier were talking to each other. "The boy set us free." said the general.

"He is a child!" exclaimed the soldier, "He is not one of ussss!"

The general pushed him away and said, "I may not have the ssstafffff, but I am still your general! Ssstand down!"

The soldier turned away, where he was hassled by one of the soldiers. "You coward!" it hissed, "We all know he issss under Lloyd'ssss ssspell. You are sssecond-in-command and ssstill you do nothing?"

"Now wasss not the time," said the second-in-command, "I ssstill hold the key to desstroy the ninja. And when I do that, everyone will sssee that it issss I who ssshould be in control."

In his minds eye, he could see out of the eyes of Mighty the Armadillo. He had managed to take control of him, although none of them knew it.

 **Whoo! I had no idea how long this would take to type. First chapter down, and the rest of the season to come. Thank you for joining me for this. I'll see you later!**


	2. Home

**I'm having to watch all the episodes of Ninjago to do these stories, since I don't remember them that well. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. And I probably won't be replying to reviews anymore, sorry. :(**

 **And now, onto the story!**

 _ **Previously, on Sonic Ninjago...**_

 _ **After defeating Lord Garmadon's Skeleton Army and finally putting Dr. Eggman in prison, the new Team Ninja are enjoying a few months of piece, although Sonic still asks his friends to keep his true identity to the world a secret. But those peaceful months are shattered when Garmadon's son, Lloyd Garmadon, unleashes an ancient evil: the Serpentine.**_

 _ **After a narrow escape and a close victory, the ninja resume with their training, struggling to unlock their Golden Weapons- and their- full potential. And they wonder about the mysterious prophecy of the Green Ninja, the ninja who is destined to defeat Lord Garmadon once and for all! Is it one of them? And will Sonic ever reveal the hidden truth that he is alive?**_

 **Episode 2: Home**

Sensei Wu was, as usual, meditating in his room, when his peace was shattered when voices came from the courtyard. It sounded like the team was arguing. Again. "It's my turn!" Sonic was yelling over the thuds of someone hitting a punching bag.

"Oh, you want a little more? Take this!" came Mighty's voice. There came more thuds.

"Oh yeah?" Wu's eyes opened at Amy's voice, "Well take this!" He quickly got up and crossed over to the other side of the room. He pulled an ancient looking flute off a pedestal and put it into a small red box decorated in gold swirl designs. He closed the gold-colored doors and crossed over to the doorway next to him.

His eyes widdened in shock when he saw that there was nobody playing on the TV. Then that must mean... He went over to the door to the courtyard and opened the doors, jolting in surprise at what he saw.

The ninja were actually training! Amy was weilding the Nunchucks of Lightning, spinning them in front of her to block the arrows that were being shot at her, before throwing he Piko-Piko Hammer at the shooter, stopping the hail of arrows. Mighty was facing several training dummies, knocking them down with the Scythe of Quakes. Sonic held the Sword of Fire over his head for a few seconds before yelling, "Ninja-Gooo!" He zoomed around the courtyard, bouncing against the poles. And Silver was meditating close to the center of the courtyard. But then he started to bounc around at several random points in the courtyard, hopping in front of Amy as he did so.

"Hey!" said Amy, sidestepping the white ninja before he could hit her.

He then proceeded to knock down several training dummies, using the Scythe of Quakes before tossing it back to Mighty. "What the-!" sputtered Mighty, looking from his hands to Silver.

"Ninja-gooo!" Silver then Spinjitzued around the courtyard, turning the ground to ice. Sonic quickly stopped before he could slip. "Hey Silv'! Watch the ice! I'm a cyborg, remember?"

"It's almost like Silver's in his own world," said Amy, looking at her friend, "I bet he can't even hear us!" she shouted at him.

Silver apparently couldn't shooting off the Shurikans of Ice at a target as Sensei Wu joined them. "Sensei," said Mighty, "Silver's... wierd."

Wu cocked an eyebrow at them. "What is weird?" he asked, "The fact that someone is different? Or someone who is different than you?"

"No, Sensei. He's _wierd_ wierd," said Mighty again. They all remembered incidents that were a bit too embarassing to say. Silver had walked into the bathroom when Mighty was using it, Amy and Tails had been watching a sad movie with him and Silver just looked wierded out, and when Sonic was going to get something to eat, he had found the silver hedgehog _in_ the refrigerator!

They all looked towards Silver as he bowed to a training dummy, which smaked him over the head. "We like Silver," said Amy, "He's really smart, but it's just..."

"Well, I don't judge him that much," said Sonic, "I'm sort of like him after all. But he can be a little off sometimes."

Sensei looked at Silver for a few seconds, then told them, "Silver is a brother. And brothers are often different. I should know." A sad look crossed his face as he thought of his own brother, Garmadon.

A gong suddenly rang out. "Mail!" yelled everyone. They all rushed to the door, where they opened it for a rather tired looking human mailman and a hooded figure.

"You also have a visitor," said the mailman, distributing letters and packages, "She helped me get up all of these steps." He nodded apreciativley to her. Sensei Wu beckoned to her, and she entered the courtyard.

"Hey," said Mighty as he held a letter from Ray and his old mentor, Moss, "I was expecting a package from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond."

"Nothing like- wait! Here we are!" The mailman pulled out a square package and handed it to the armadillo. "Rocky's gonna love this!" he said, rushing down the stairs to the stables.

"Hey! It's a letter from Sally!" said Amy, holding up a letter with an official looking seal on it.

"What does it say?" asked Silver, joining the group.

Amy read aloud, _Dear Amy, Mighty, and Silver,_

 _Hi! I hope you guys are doing okay. We all miss you here in the Acorn Kingdom. We're glad to hear that Tails is okay also. Bunnie and I were really worried about him when he got kidnapped._

 _I hope things are doing okay in Yurashia. If you happen to see Dulcy, tell her we say hi. Also, I've heard that there's another member of your team. Cinos, right? I hope we can get a chance to meet you guys soon._

 _Also, a visitor should've came with the letter. You should know her._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Sally Acorn._

"That must've been the girl with the mailman," said Sonic. Silver nodded in agreement before suddenly feeling a hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see the visitor. "Do I know you?" asked Silver.

"Maybe you need a memory jog," said the figure in a familliar voice. Then, she grabbed him by the front of his ghi and kissed him. "WHOOOAAAHHHH!" yelled Sonic and Amy.

When she pulled back, Silver's golden eyes looked surprised and happy. "Blaze!" he shouted, pulling the purple cat into a happy hug.

"It's good to see you again, Silver," said Blaze, returning the hug, pulling off the hood of her coat, "But I can't stay long, sorry."

"It's alright," said Silver, "but it's good to see you again."

Blaze nodded to him, then looked over at Sonic and said, "I guess you don't really want people knowing who you are, right Sonic?" The shock on everyone's faces was evident. Sonic carefully took off his mask (Blaze looked shocked at all the scars criss-crossing his face) and said, "How did you know it was me?!"

"The Sol Emeralds know you're a friend," said Blaze, "they reacted around you. And plus, I knew it would take more than a missile to kill you. Eggman?"

"Yeah," said Sonic, rubbing his metal arm, "But it is keeping me alive."

"Does anyone else know you're alive?"

"Just Team Dark. Shadow knew it was me."

Blaze nodded and walked forward, hugging Sonic and saying, "It's good to see you again."

"Hey, Sensei. Can I cook tonight?" asked Silver.

"You may," said Sensei.

 **()**

Mighty unfolded the package in front of Rocky, who was shaking his tail in anticipation. "Liver and Toads, Rocky! Your favorite!" he said to the happily growling dragon. He tossed it into the dragon's mouth, who happily gobbled it up. "Mmm-mm!" said Mighty, grinning.

 _[Forest- Lloyd's Treehouse]_

The Hypnobrai second-in-command, Skales, watched as Mighty fed Rocky the small creature. "I can't believe you hypnotisssed one of the ninja," said the Hypnobrai soldier next to him, "Doesss the General know?"

"Coursssse not!" said Skales, "He'sss been put under the control of Lloyd! And I plan to usssse it for my besssst interesssst."

The two of them quickly separated when the Hypnobrai General aproached the two. "Everyone workssss while you two sssslack!" he scolded Skales, "Assss my sssecond-in-command, I exxxpect more fffrom you, Sssskales!"

"Yesss, General," said Skales, bowing. As the general slid away, Skales said, "General. You know I am mossst loyal to you, but I mussst quessstion thisss childissshhh agenda. The ninja have ssstolen our ssstaff. Yet you inssstruck your army to make thisss... playhoussse for Lloyd?" As the general paused to think, Skales continued, "Sssnakesss don't belong in treesss!"

"You know better than to quessstion my judgement, Ssskales!" said the general, advancing on the Hypnobrai, "I'll pretend you didn't asssk."

A shout from Lloyd interrupted the two, "Hey! If we plan to rule Yurashia and the world from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! I WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS!" he yelled.

"Asss you wisssh, young Garmadon," said the General, bowing to him, then casting a look at Skales. "Asss you wisssh... General." Skales walked away, an angry glance in his red eyes.

 **()**

 _[Monostary]_

Amy smaked her lips at the delicious smells that were coming from the kitchen, "I love it when it's Silver's night to cook. He's the best!"

"Only thing I know how to make are chili dogs," agreed Sonic, laughing.

"I didn't hear any complaints about my chowder last night," said Mighty. "That's because it glued our mouth's shut!" said Tails at the other end of the table. Everyone except Mighty burst out laughing. "Is it always like this?" asked Blaze to Sensei Wu. He nodded, "But it's all in good fun," he told her, "there's even a few food fights."

Nobody noticed the slightly devilish gleam that entered her eyes at that statement, because that was when Silver walked through the door, carrying several stacks of waffles. "Breakfast for dinner, is served!" he proclaimed proudly.

Everybody cheered and tucked in, Silver going to sit next to Blaze. Suddenly, everyone noticed what Silver was wearing. They all burst out laughing. (Blaze was known to stiffle a few snickers) He was wearing a pink apron. Silver looked down at it and blushed before rushing back to the kitchen. "Sorry!" he said, "Making waffles is messy! I guess we all don't have the same sense of humor."

"How about this?" Everyone turned to look at Blaze as she winked at Silver and slung a waffle straight into Sonic's face. His mask was currently off, so he got a full face of waffle. The cyborg licked the syrup off of his face and said, "Mmmm! Strawberry!"

Everyone burst out laughing and a fully fledged food fight broke out. Wu walked around the table and put a stack of syrup-covered waffles on the top of Mighty's head. "Now you are brothers!" he proclaimed before getting a waffle in his face, courtesy of Silver, who was laughing his head off.

After they finished the food fight and dinner, they all cleaned up and he and Blaze walked outside to take the trash out. "I've never seen that side of you before, Blaze," said Silver.

"A princess can't be serious all of the time, Silver," said Blaze, who was still smiling, "I see you enjoyed yourself too."

"Yeah," he said, placing the garbage bags in the trash can, "I haven't had that kind of fun in a long time."

"I imagine you'll get a lot of fun like that a lot," said Blaze, turning to look at him, then, she realized that he was staring upwards into the nearby branches of a tree. She looked upwards a well, gasping at what she saw.

A black and white falcon was perched on the branches, staring at Silver intently with it's blazing golden eyes. Silver and the falcon seemed to be locked in a staring contest, then, Silver cocked his head to the side. The falcon copied his movements. Silver blinked, then shook his head several times as if to clear it. The falcon mimicked the action.

"It's copying you," whispered Blaze. "Yeah," said Silver, who flapped his arms up and down several times and stamped his feet. The falcon flapped its wings and moved its feet on its perch. Silver smiled at it, then, he held out his arm. The falcon fluttered down the branch and perched on his arm.

"Where'd you come from, little one?" Silver asked it, reaching a hand forward and stroking its head. The falcon bobbed its head, nuzzling Silver's fingers before taking a small nip at him. Then, it spread it's wings, taking to the sky. It circled a few times before landing on the steps, calling out to the two of them.

"I think it wants us to follow it," said Blaze.

"Him," said Silver. At Blaze's expression, he said, "I think it's a him." Then, he started to trot down the steps towards the falcon.

"Where are you going?" The two of them turned around to see Sonic at the doorway. Silver pointed to the falcon and said, "He wants me to follow him."

Sonic looked at the falcon, then at Silver and Blaze, then shrugged and said, "Be careful."

They nodded to him, then rushed down the steps, following the falcon that soared above them.

 **()**

 _[Forest]_

The falcon landed on a small branch, looking back to see if Silver and Blaze were following. When it saw them, it motioned ahead of them. Silver and Blaze stopped for a few seconds to catch their breath, then the peered over the edge of a large boulder. They could see Lloyd's tree house, which was swarming with Hypnobrai. "There's too many to take on by ourselves," whispered Blaze.

"And there's Lloyd," said Silver, pointing to the would-be warlord, who was saying something about screaming if he saw a girl in his tree house. He looked up to the falcon and said, "Thank you, our mysterious friend."

The falcon took off into the night, and Silver and Blaze headed back to the monostary. They had to tell the others.

 **()**

 _[Forest-The next morning]_

Silver and Blaze were in the lead, with Sonic, Mighty, and Amy Rose following behind them. "Do you think they know where they're going?" asked the blue ninja.

"Probably," said Sonic. When they caught up with them, Amy asked, "So, can you tell us how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters last night?"

"We followed a falcon," replied Silver.

"Why did you follow it?" asked Mighty.

"It mimcked me," said Silver, "And it obviously wanted me to follow it. So we did."

"Oh-kay. Was it a kokoo bird?" Everyone except Silver and Blaze chuckled, but they quickly stopped when they saw Blaze's hands catch fire. "Just a joke, Blaze," said Sonic, "Calm down."

When Blaze's hands died down, "It was a falcon, actually. And I'm not crazy." Then, the two of them took off. "He understood the joke?" said Amy, "Wow." They quickly took off after them.

When they stopped again, they were face to face with Lloyd's tree house. They could hear the young hedgehog calling out orders to the Hypnobrai.

"Holy guacamole," said Mighty, "Silv' and Blaze were right!"

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold here," said Sonic, drawing the Sword of Fire, "We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational."

"You sure?" said Amy, "It looks like a pretty cool tree house! I see a rope course, a tree swing-!"

"Hey!" said Mighty, "Amy, remember who's team you're on! So, what do we do?"

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees," said Sonic, pointing them out, "Once the ties are severed, the whole thing will collapse."

"Let's go!" said Silver. They took off with Mighty saying, "Travel in shadows guys! And girls," he added, noting the look that Amy and Blaze gave him.

As a pair of Serpentine passed by, Sonic leapt out of the shadows, slicing a rope and allowing it to pull him up into the tree house. As a pair of Hypnobrai moved upwards, they didn't notice that Mighty was clinging to the bottom of their elevator. Meanwhile, Silver, Amy and Blaze made their way up the tree that was closest to the tree house. When Amy nearly slipped, Blaze grabbed her and helped her up the tree the rest of the way.

The four ninja and one princess peered into the top of the tree house, where they saw Lloyd. "It's almost finished," he cackled, "Soon, my fortress will be complete! You!" he yelled at a Serpentine. As the snake turned, he said, "Hold up that sign for me!" The snake held up the sign, which in reality, was a little bit of wood with a few purple words scrawled onto it. It cackled, until Lloyd pulled a lever causing the floor to disappear from underneath it. As it fell, Lloyd ran to the edge and yelled, "BOOBY TRAP!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and the five of them made their way up to the roof, where they ran across the ropes that held up the tree house. Amy reached the platform first. "Ninja-gooo!" she yelled, using Spinjitzu to cut the rope. As the tree house tilted to the side, Serpentine yelled and started to fall down.

"Do you wish for the honor, my good lady?" Silver asked Blaze, bowing to her. The princess smiled and curtsyed before grabbing the rope in her hands. It caught fire and after a little while the rope snapped. The tree house tilted dangerously on it's side, and more Serpentine screamed.

Lloyd managed to grab hold of the railing before he could go off the edge. He looked upwards to see Sonic standing on the top of the tree house. "I said no Ninja!" he yelled, "Attack!"

But Skales yelled, "Everyone! Retreat!" The remaining Hypnobrai seemed happier to follow that order that Lloyds. They started scrambling down the tree house.

"Mighty!" yelled Sonic, "Wait until we're off the tree house and then cut the line!" The armadillo nodded. Skales turned to look at Mighty and he made the mistake of looking at the Hypnobrai. Instantly, he was re-hypnotized. "You will obey my every command."

"I will obey your every command," repeated Mighty, bowing in Skales' direction.

As the others, minus Mighty, joined Sonic, Amy asked, "Where's Mighty?"

"He'd better hurry," said Sonic, feeling the floor trembling beneath his metal feet, "This whole place is coming apart!"

"Uh, is that normal?" asked Blaze, pointing to Mighty, who had just joined them, his eyes blood red. "No, it's not," replied Silver, "He must have somehow gotten hypnotized during our last battle with these guys!"

"No one goes anywhere!" said Mighty, walking forward, "Until you deal with me!"

"He'd better snap out of it," said Amy, "Or else we'll be going splat!"

Meanwhile, on the level below them, Lloyd was telling Skales, "We have to protect my tree house!"

" _Your_ tree houssse?" said Skales scornfully, "It'sss about time we did thissss!"

"Do what?" asked Lloyd. Skales pulled a lever beside him, causing the trap door that Lloyd was standing on to open, causing him to fall, and the rest of the Serpentine to laugh and applaude. As he landed in a small cage, Skales said, "Now to get the ssstaff!"

Blaze and the rest of the ninja were still preoccupied with the hypnotized Mighty. "What do we do?" asked Sonic, "If I use my sword or if Blaze uses her flames, this place will go up like a bonfire!"

"Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" asked Silver, dodging a swipe from the Scythe.

"Yeah," said Amy, "but it's back at the monostary!"

Mighty slammed into Sonic, nearly sending him off the edge, only for Silver to grab him with his psychokinesis. "Amy," said Blaze, "use your lightning to try and shock him out of it!"

"That could work!" said Amy, "or I'll just brain him with my hammer." As she pulled out the Nunchucks of Lightning, she said, "Sorry, Mighty. But this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!" Whirling it above her head a few times, she sent a small ball of lightning straight at him, causing him to fly backwards onto his back.

They waited for a few seconds, but when Mighty sat up, his eyes were still red. "Guess it's braining time!" said Amy. But before she could hit him, he cannoned into her, knocking her off the edge. "AMY!" everyone yelled. Before she could go completely down, she grabbed onto a trailing rope swinging onto another part of the tree house. "That is a serious safety hazard!" she yelled.

Mighty made his way back up the rope that held the tree house up and prepared to cut it. "Mighty! Don't!" yelled Sonic.

Before Mighty could do anything, he stopped and held his head as a haunting tune reached his ears. It was Sensei Wu, playing a wooden flute. He was riding Flame with Tails behind him. "Where am I?" asked Mighty, holding his head, "What were we doing?"

"We're leaving!" yelled Tails, "because this whole place is coming down.

Silver and Blaze took to the air, as Sonic, Amy and Mighty hopped onto Flame's back with Wu and Tails. They watched as Lloyd's tree house fell down to the ground, broken.

As everyone gave a sigh of relief, Sonic said, "That flute! It cancels their powers!"

Wu held it proudly and said, "It's as old as the Serpentine themselves! But we must hurry! The monostary's ungarded!"

 **()**

 _[Monostary- what's left of it]_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw the monostary. It was in flames and already crumbling. "Were too late!" said Sonic. He gave an angry growl.

"Rocky!" yelled Mighty. He qionted to the dragons. They were still trapped in their pens and roaring. As soon as they landed, the armadillo rushed down and pulled the lever, setting the dragons free.

As Shard flew overhead, Silver yelled, "Shard! Put it out!" The ice dragon complied, breathing ice over the flames and putting them out. When the fires were out, they looked around at the damage. "Everything's... gone," said Silver, "The training equipment, the video games, everything. Gone." Blaze took Silver's hand, squeezing it to comfort him.

"They stole their staff back," said Sensei Wu, looking at the damage.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mighty. He gave a small jolt as Rocky nuzzled him, obviously wanting comfort.

Sonic picked up a piece of wood, crushing it in his metal hand. "When I get my hands on those Serpentine," he snarled, "they'll pay."

"Homes can be rebuilt, Sonic," said Sensei Wu, "Lives cannot."

Amy turned on Silver. "If you hadn't followed that silly bird," she said, "None of this would've happened!"

"Amy!" Wu said angrily.

"No! She's right, Sensei!" said Mighty, "Our home is gone because of you!" he yelled at Silver. The white ninja happened to notice that Sonic was casting him angry looks at him as well.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Wu. Everyone turned to look at him as he said, "We are all at fault! Silver is your brother. Apologize at once." The three nina looked at the ground, shame in their eyes. "Silver, we- Silver?"

When they turned around, Silver, Blaze and Shard were gone. Off in the distance, was a white dragon, with two passengers, heading away.

Silver was gone.

 **()**

 _[Hypnobrai Prison]_

The Hypnobrai had returned to the prison, Skales holding the staff. Lloyd was oddly quiet, having been tied up by his wrists and being pulled along with a shamfaced general next to him. "Do something, General," Lloyd whispered to him, "You're still in command, right?"

The General stopped, "Enough!" he yelled. All the Serpentine stopped, looking at the General as he said, "I am ssstill in charge! You will return my ssstaff at once!" he yelled at Skales.

"No," said Skales. The Hypnobrai looked between the two snakes, giving off a couple of, "ooohhh!" 's when he said this. "You dare challenge my command?!" said the General, outraged. Lloyd grinned. The General was going to win this.

The clan started chanting, "Ssslither Pit! Ssslither Pit! Sslither Pit!" Skales nodded and said, "I guesssss we will have to fight for it!" He gestured to the staff, "In the SSSSLITHER PIT!"

All the Hypnobrai started to cheer and Lloyd looked nervous. The General had been challenged of his leadership.

 _[Slither Pit- Hypnobrai Prison]_

Skales handed the staff to an official looking Hypnobrai as the rest of the clan gethered around, cheering. Lloyd had been tied up to a nearby stalagmite. The Hypnobrai holding the staff appeared on an icy balcony next to two levers. "Winner getsss the ssstaff and leadsss the tribe!" he announced, "You know the rules; there are none! But in the Ssslither Pit, whatever I say goes!"

The two challenging Serpentine nodded. "Alright- FIGHT!"

The snakes cheered as the two fighters circled around each other, watching each other and looking for an opening. Finally, the General twisted around, his large tail swinging towards Skales' legs. He leapt upwards over the tail then lunged forward, but the General grabbed his clenched fist. Before he could punch him however, Skales spun around, punching the side of his jaw. The leader fell back, nursing a bruised jaw.

Lloyd looked around a bit, trying to see if there was something that he could use to escape. Then, he noticed something. In the stalagmite next to him was a piece of weathered paper. Looking at the Serpentine in front of him and seeing him preoccupied, he tried to grab the scroll, but he was too far away.

The fight overseer yelled, "TWO WEAPONS!" He pulled a lever next to him. A weapons rack lowered down. As the Hypnobrai cheered, the General grabbed a shield and a pickaxe made of ice, while Skales grabbed two icy swords.

The General threw the pickaxe, which Skales dodged. The pick stuck to the side of the ice cave, causing several icicles to fall from the ceiling. The General held up his shield, deflecting one of the icicles.

"SSSIDE WOUNDER!" yelled the fight overseer. He pulled another lever, which caused the ground underneath the General and Skales to start moving around. Skales had an easier time with his legs, but he General's lower body was a tail and couldn't grip very well. They managed to stabalize and kept on fighting.

Nobody noticed Lloyd finally grab the scroll and tuck it into a pocket behind his cloak with a smirk. Then he started cheering, "Go General! Go!" One of the Serpentine looked at him then resumed watching the fight.

The General's tail began to shake, and he tried to mesmerize Skales, but he was swiftly kicked in the face. He then started smashing down on the General's ice shield, chipping away at the ice. While the General was distracted, Skales started moving his body from side to side, causing the General's world to shake and allowing Skales to get a good hit, causing the General to fall to the ground with a yell.

The Serpentine gasped. "He used Fang-Quan-Do!" yelled one of them.

As Skales advanced, Lloyd yelled, "Get up! Get up!" The General looked up slightly before collapsing, defeated.

"We have our winner!" yelled the fight overseer, holding up Skales' hand and causing the Serpentine to cheer. As the staff was handed over to Skales, he began to glow a golden color. His legs started to mold together, forming a large tail. The former General glowed blue, and his tail was replaced with a pair of legs. The markings on his hood turned a dark grey, while Skales' markings turned gold. The Hypnobrai cheered at the sight of their new leader. "SSSKALES! SSSKALES! SSSKALES!"

The new leader pointed the staff at the former general and said, "You will obey me now!"

"I will do as you command," came the obedient reply.

A look of fear crossed Lloyd's face. He wasn't in charge anymore!

Skales turned to look at Lloyd and said, "YOU! Leave and never return!"

 **()**

 _[Yurashia Wastelands]_

Sensei Wu, Tails, and the remaining Ninja were gathered together under a small shelter they had erected. It was cold and they were all shivering.

Sonic was looking a little worriedly at his food and asked, "Uh, what are we eating again?"

"Mudnoot," replied Mighty nervously, "Not bad for something that lives underground."

Amy spat out the food and said as she saw a piece of food fall into a small nearby can, "Yeah! A new high score!"

Rocky shicted a bit as Sensei Wu said, "Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have."

Mighty looked up from his food and asked, "What do we have? Our home is gone!"

"You know," said Sonic, "I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Silver."

"Yeah," agreed Amy, "I miss him."

"Silver?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," said Amy, "You know. The white ninja? The smart-strange one?"

"No," said Tails, "Silver! And Blaze too!" He pointed to a small passage, where the white hedgehog and purple cat were walking through.

"SILVER!" yelled everyone. They abandoned their food, rushing to meet their brother. "Silver," said Amy, "We're so sorry for the things we said. We're a team! And that means we're all responsible."

"I know guys," said Silver, "But you don't need to apologize to me for anything."

"But what about all of those things that we said?" asked Sonic, "Isn't that why you left?"

"I didn't leave because of that," said Silver, "I saw the falcon again."

"And it led us to something that we need to show you," said Blaze, "Follow us."

As the group headed down the mountain, Silver said, "I don't know why, but I feel like the falcon and I are connected. Like we know each other. And judging from how you guys look, I'm guessing it's my turn to cook again."

"So, what did it show you?" asked Mighty.

As they turned a corner, Silver said, "Our new home."

It was a massive ship, with a dragon-head prow and two wing-like sails. A small cabin was at the back, which was already shining with golden light. Even in the brilliant sunset, the eyes of the dragon prow were glowing.

Everyone gasped in awe and shock. "Wait," said Amy, "Do I smell pie?"

"Apple, peach, blueberry, pumpkin, pecan, and whortleberry," confirmed Silver, "And I also made chili dogs."

Sonic pulled off his mask to drink in the smells of the pies and chili dogs and said, "Already smells like home."

The group, minus Sensei Wu rushed down the hill towards the ship. ""I am proud of you, Silver," said the old hedgehog, laying a hand on Silver's shoulder, "One day, I promise. We will find your family."

"But I already did," said Silver, turning to look at the group as they rushed aboard the ship, "I have a sister, three brothers, a girlfriend, and a father." He turned to look at Wu, who smiled at him and said, "I feel there's more to you than meets the eye. Maybe you're not completely who we think you are, but that is alright. You'll still be our Silver, no matter what."

"Sensei," asked Silver, "Do you think I'll become the Green Ninja?"

"It's too early to tell," said Wu, "But if it's in your path we'll know. Come now, it would be a shame to let them eat all of that pie." They happily headed down the hill, talking happily.

At dinner that night, Silver started the food fight by throwing a chili dog at Mighty. Sonic started throwing blueberries at Blaze and Amy, and they retaliated by tossing their pie slices at him. Laughter and joy were heard within the cabin that night.

Meanwhile, on a hill, a lonely Lloyd Garmadon looked at the map in his hands and back at the cabin before giving an angry sigh. He walked away, a lonely boy in a big world.

 **And that's chapter two! I don't really have anything to say, so I'll see you next time!**


	3. Snakebit

**So, sorry I'm late. I was trying to think how I could do this chapter. After all, we're involving another old friend in this one. And he's gonna be a little more dense than Blaze. Guess that was a spoiler. Sorry.**

 _ **Previously on Sonic Ninjago...**_

 _ **After defeating Lloyd's army of Serpentine at Jamanukai Village, Silver and Blaze discover Lloyd's tree-house fortress. They and the rest of the team quickly destroy it, but the distraction is what the Serpentine need to steal back their staff and destroy the monostary. But Silver quickly finds them a new home- an ancient ship stranded in the middle of the desert.**_

 _ **Meanwile, the Hypnobrai General is challenged by his second-in-command, Skales, for leadership of the tribe. He loses and Skales is made the new chief. His first act is to banish Lloyd from the tribe, but not before the young hedgehog can steal a map to the rest of the Serpentine tribes...**_

 **Episode 3: Snakebit**

 _[Destiny's Bounty]_

The four ninja were given a rather rude awakening when Sensei Wu entered their bedroom, banging a small gong. "Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" he called out to them, "In order to reach your full potential we must greet each day as a new oppertunity!"

The whole team grumbled, pulling their covers or their pillows over their faces. It had been a long night.

Finally, Sonic hopped off of his bunk and said, "Okay, okay. We're up. But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night's sleep?" He pulled off his mask and yawned, trying to adjust a window-shade, but causing it to fall to the floor.

Mighty gave a grunt and said, "You call that sleep? I think my shell's got more lumps in it than the mattress!" He stretched back, sighing a bit when he felt his back pop.

Amy was already at the sink, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand as she said, "We were up so late last night talking about how exciting it was to have a new headquarters I guess we lost track of time." She turned on the sink, not noticing that dust came out instead of water, "Ever since the Serpentine burned down the monostary, I'm just glad that we have a roof over our heads- pwahh!" She spat out the dusty toothpaste in disgust.

Silver, however, was already warming up with a few stretches as he asked Sensei Wu, "So, what are we doing today, Sensei? Mastering the Strike of the Scorpion? Or are we- yipe!" He fell through the floor, coughing at the dust that came out as the rest of the group gathered around him.

Sensei looked at them and said, "I believe today's lesson will be... chores."

"Chores?!" asked everyone in shock, "Ninja fight, Sensei," said Mighty, "We don't clean house!"

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from." said Sensei Wu as the teenagers looked at each other, "And this place is a long ways away from becoming a ninja headquarters. I expect this place to be spotless when I return." he told them, turning and leaving the room. "And put your backs into it."

Mighty pulled Silver out of the floor as Amy groaned. "This place will take forever to clean!" she complained.

"Then how about we put more than our back into it, huh?" said Sonic, a crafty gleam appearing in his green eyes. Everyone turned to him and grinned as he said, "Let's do it to it- Ninja Style!"

 **()**

Mighty was facing a dusty room covered with old tools and loose boards. "Ninja-goooo!" He Spinjitzued around the room, grabbing all of the tools and boards and zooming outside, leaving all of the stuff just outside the ship with a sign that said, 'GARAGE SALE'

Sonic and Silver were facing another room, with was think with dust. Silver threw the Shurikans of Ice straight at the far wall, strining it and coating the entire room with ice. Sonic pulled out the Sword of Fire, allowing a few stray flames to lick the floor, melting the ice. Then, he and Silver spun around the room, melting the ice and clearing up all the dust.

A little while later, Sonic and Mighty were puzzling over a generator while Amy was facing another one. She charged up the Nunchucks of Lightning, striking the generator with it, causing it to turn on with a slight hum. As the rest of the generators came online, Sonic turned to Amy and gave her a high-five.

Finally, the whole group unfurled the white and red sails, causing a fair amout of dust and sand to fall out. Amy quickly spun into a Spinjitzu tornado, blowing away all of the dust and sand.

 **()**

When Tails and Sensei Wu walked into one of the rooms, they saw Mighty, Amy and Silver sitting in front of the TV that they had managed to salvage, playing a video game. At the sound of another door opening, they looked to the far side of the room, where Sonic was just waking out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his mostly metal body. "What kept you two?" asked Sonic, placing his mask over his face.

"You guys were busy," said Tails, "This place looks brand new!"

"Well, while the rest of the guys were handeling the plumbing, I went back to the monostary with the rest of the dragons to see if I could salvage anything. I managed to find a couple of things and brought them back. That's why I was taking a shower. I was coated with ash when I got back."

"You have exceeded my expectations," said Sensei Wu, stroking his beard, "But can you keep it up?"

"We don't just fight, Sensei," said Mighty as Tails walked over to the window and looked outside, "We clean!"

As a shadow suddenly covered the window, Tails said, "Hey guys! Looks like Knuckles is paying us a visit! It's Angel Island!"

"How did he know where we were?" asked Amy as they paused the game and rushed outside, Sonic replacing his arm covering and fliping his visor over his eyes.

"Maybe Blaze told him," said Silver. "She left right after dinner, remember? She probably decided to visit Angel Island before heading back to the Sol Dimension."

"Whatever the reason," said Mighty, "It'll be good to see him again. Right Sonic?"

"Mmm," said Sonic. He seemed slightly disturbed. "Operation: Cinos?" asked Tails.

"Operation: Cinos." said Sonic, nodding and relaxing a bit.

When they got outside, they were surprised to see Knuckles on the ground next to the garage sale, as well as a young Pika and a Gizoid whom Sonic, Mighty, and Tails hadn't seen before. Amy, however, recognized them instantly. "Knuckles! Relic! Fixit!" she called out, causing the tree of them to turn.

"Hey there you guys!" said Knuckles, walking up to them and hugging Amy and Tails, as well as fist-bumping Mighty and bowing to Sensei Wu. The Pika- Relic- rushed forward and happily hugged Amy. "This is a lot of great stuff!" she said to her in a slightly british accent, "I'm wondering why you're getting rid of it all!"

"We don't really need it." said Tails.

Knuckles noticed Sonic lurking around in the background and asked, "Who are you?"

"Cinos," said the cyborg, holding out his good hand, "Nice to meet you."

The Echidna Guardian cocked an eyebrow at the hasty reply, but nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, Cinos." There was something about him that was bothering Knuckles, but he brushed it aside for the moment.

After being introduced to Relic and Fixit, as well as the two other residents of Angel Island meeting the team, the Ninja, Tails and Sensei Wu took the three of them on a tour of the ship, which had been named the Destiny's Bounty.

"And this is the bridge," said Amy, leading everyone into the back cabin of the ship, which beside's having a ship wheel, had been equipped with all of the necessary modern technology things that a modern-day ship needed, such as a parascope, radar, and numerous computer consels, as well as a coffee machine. "I do decaf, though," said Sonic, chuckling a bit.

"This is the best part of it though," said Mighty, motioning to a large red button on the consel. "Oi! It's not ready yet!" said Sonic, slapping his hand away from it before the armadillo could press it.

 ***What is it, Mr. Cinos?*** asked the robot, Fixit.

"Oh, just a little something for the ship. It'll help us move around easier." replied Sonic, steering Mighty away from the button, "I just need to finish up with the rest of the wiring and then we're good to go."

"What does it to?" asked Relic.

"Shh! Secret," said Sonic, chuckling a bit and placing a metal finger to his mask.

Knuckles looked out the window and noticed the sun starting to set. "Well, we better get going. It's starting to get dark. And I can't really let Angel Island floating around in one spot for too long. One of Egghead's Egg Bosses might spot it."

"We'll see you later then, you three," said Tails, "You think maybe we could pay a visit in a little while?"

"I don't mind," said Knuckles, "Just don't bring aliens, or jewel thieves, or anything that could put the Master Emerald in danger, okay?"

"We will try not to." said Sensei Wu.

 **()**

 _[Forest]_

Lloyd Garmadon held a flashlight, reading the map that he had managed to steal from the Hypnobrai. He looked up at the graveyard he was in. According to the map, he should be close to another one of the Serpentine tombs.

"It's not scary," he told himself, "Well, maybe just a little, but I like scary. Yeah! That's it! I'm the son of the dark lord! I love the dark! I eat this stuff for breakfast- AAAAHHHHH!" His flashlight had illuminated a scary tree, causing it's shape to lurch out at him in the fog.

After a few deep breaths, he continued readig he map, saying, "I'm going to make those Hypnobrai pay for betraying me. I just have to find the Fangpyre's. If there's one thing that a snake doesn't like, it's another snake."

He stopped in front of the tree that had scared him a few seconds previously. "There! By the mutated tree! I found it!" He started brushing away the dust as he said to himself, "Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is. And it will be I- Lloyd Garmadon!" He quickly covered his head in his hands as well-timed lightning struck above his head, giving a yelp. As soon as it had stopped, he pressed a button, which opened the covering.

Instantly, Fangpyre swarmed out of the tomb, leaping above the young hedgehog's head, causing him to yell out in fright. At the sound of hissing behind him, he turned, then fell back as the leader of the Fangpyre approached him.

Like Skales, the leader of the Fangpyre was biger than the rest of the clan, with a long tail that served as his legs. But he was red and white, with two heads that had ice-blue eyes. And in his right hand, he held the Fangpyre staff, which held a red crystal that was pulsing with red venom.

The two heads talked one after the other, "And who-?" said the first one.

"May I ssssay releassssed ussss?" said the second head, which was politer than the first.

"From our captivity?" finished the first head. The two-headed snake looked at the trembling Lloyd.

"L-lloyd," said the boy, picking up his fallen map, "I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me!"

"The Hypnobrai?" said the polite head. "Those Hypno-pie decccieversss!" snarled the mean head. The two heads turned back towards Lloyd and he polite head said, "It will be..."

"Our pleassssure!" said the impolite head, raising the staff above their heads.

"Oh, good!" said Lloyd, "I'll lead the way. Then, after that, there's some Ninja I want dealt with."

"Sssoundsss like," said the impolite head.

"You know," said the polite one.

"What you want!" said impolite head, "The Hypnobrai are ssstrong. And we are few in numbersss."

"We need," started polite head.

"Reinforcementssss!" finished impolite head.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Lloyd.

The two heads gave hissing chuckles. They had seen the floating island that was coming. They knew exactly what they wanted. And they knew there was a lot of stuff up there that they could use.

 **()**

 _[Destiny's Bounty]_

Sonic and Tails were busy with the red button, Tails holding some wires in place while Sonic was welding them together. While that was going on, Amy and Mighty were carrying a few things outside. "Relic said that she might want some of this stuff to help with her equipment," said Amy, "We just need to fly it over to Angel Island."

Tails turned to look at his brother. "Are you gonna go with them?" asked the young fox.

Sonic paused from putting a few wires in place and said, "I... I don't know."

"You ought to tell Knuckles that it's you," said Tails.

"Yeah," said Silver, "Or when we go over there, we'll tell him that it's you."

"I don't want to get beaten up. So cut it out, would you?" asked Sonic as he replaced the metal covering. With that over, he knelt on the ground and looked at his hands.

"Can you come? Please?" asked Amy. Sonic turned and looked at his friends, then he looked down again. Letting his friends know that he was alive was one of the reasons that he had joined up with the team in the first place. Finally, he gave a sigh and said, "Alright. When do we leave?"

 **()**

"C'mon Flame!" said Sonic, pulling on the lead of the red dragon, "We can't get up there without you! What's wrong?"

Wu was walking around the dragon, looking at the small scales that littered the ground around the dragon. "It's as I suspected," he told Sonic, "The dragons are molting. They're shedding their scales."

"What does that mean?" asked Sonic.

"Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before adulthood," explained the old hedgehog, "We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation."

Sonic looked at Flame for a few second before asking, "Will we see them again?"

"It's hard to say," said Wu as the others walked past them, "But we need to allow them to follow their path."

"Rocky's going east?" asked Mighty. He walked up to his dragon and hugged him, saying, "Say it isn't so, Rocky." He loved his dragon too much to part with him.

Silver gently brushed Shard's snout, looking at the ice dragon sadly. He didn't want to part with him.

Amy and Tails were with Amy's dragon, Wisp, who was rubbing against the female hedgehog's hands. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy," said Amy, huggin the dragon, "I hope we see each other again.

A few hours later, the four dragons took off to the sky, headed east. "So, how are we gonna get there now?" asked Tails.

"I could carry everyone," said Silver, "but not for very long." His ears perked up slightly at the sound of a flute that Sensei Wu was playing. "What's with the flute, Sensei?" he asked the old hedgehog, "And what's so special about it?"

"Long ago, there were many flutes," explained Sensei Wu, "created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Mobius has forgotten it's ancestors wisdom and now this is the only one." He played it a little bit more as Sonic asked, "So, do you think you can carry us all up to Angel Island, Silv'?"

"Probably," said Silver, "But not for very long."

Tails gave a sigh and said, "It's a pity we're not finished with the button yet."

"We just need to fix a few more wires. Then we can test it," said Sonic, "Now lets get going."

 **()**

 _[Angel Island]_

"Gonna be close!" yelled Silver as they neared the edge of Angel Island. The whole group yelped as they landed on the ground, most of them face-first. Tails quickly landed and checked on everybody else, "Is everyone alright?"

"Well," said Mighty, pulling his face from the ground, "at least I know how Sonic feels when he lands on his face."

"Wait! Shh!" Sonic suddenly said. His metal ears were moving around slightly as he said, "Does everyone hear that?"

Everyone listened for a few seconds, then Amy said, "Hear what? The silence?"

"Exactly." he said to her, "It's never this quiet. Something's wrong."

That's when a hissing noise came from the bushes in front of them. Everyone stiffened and drew their weapons when they saw several Serpentine come out of the bushes, some of them on snake-like vehicles. "The Fangpyre!" said Sensei Wu, "Lloyd must have freed the tribe!"

"Please don't tell me that the Hypnobrai are here too!" said Mighty, wincing slightly at the memory of Skales hypnotizing him.

"I don't think they are," said Amy, shocking several of the snakes, "Otherwise, we'd be dealing with them instead of these guys."

"Wait! What about Knuckles, Relic and Fixit?" said Tails.

As Sonic sent the last of the Fangpyre over the edge, Sensei Wu said, "They may be in grave danger. The Fangpyre's venom has the ability to turn people and mobians into snakes. We'll need to get to our friends before it's too late and get the staff."

"This island is massive, Sensei," said Sonic, "And the Master Emerald Shrine is right in the middle of it. Right now, we're right next to... I think that's Ice Cap Zone righ over there." He motioned a little ways from the group, pointing out the icy hills of the zone, "and that is really far away from the Master Emerald Shrine. We'll never make it in time!"

"There is still a way," said Wu.

"How?" asked Amy.

"Part of reaching your full potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is in tune with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"This isn't the time to be cryptic!" said Silver, crossing his arms angrily.

"Wait," said Sonic, "Are you saying that our weapons are vehicles? Don't tell me that I have to ride this like a broomstick!" He held out the Sword of Fire.

"Sonic," said Wu, "Concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon. Let your heart guide you! Imagine your speed with you once again."

The cyborg hedgehog looked down at the golden sword in his hands, then he closed his eyes, remembering the speed that he had once before. He twirled the sword in his hands several times before stabbing it into the ground. At the shocked gasps from everyone else, he opened his eyes, looking down and gasping himself.

He was now riding a rather large red and gold motorcycle with two golden spears on the front, decorated in flame symbols, and with two massive wheels, one on the front, and the other on the back. "Woah! Did I do that?" he asked in shock.

The rest of the team looked at each other before twirling their own weapons, making their own vehicles; Amy with a dark blue jet, Mighty with a black and gold, four-wheeled terrain vehicle, and Silver with a white ice covered snowmobile.

"Y'know, I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings," said Mighty, "But I think he just got replaced!"

"Let's go then!" yelled Sonic. Tails quickly climbed up behind his brother while Sensei Wu climbed onto Mighty's vehicle. Then, they rushed across the zones, headed for the Master Emerald Shrine.

 **()**

 _[Master Emerald Shrine]_

A little ways away from the shrine, the group started to hear fighting. "There it is!" yelled Amy, tucking into a dive while the rest of the group drove forward, stopping at the edge of the ravine that surrounded the shrine.

Knuckles was already tossing away the last Fangpyre, which scrambled away, and then he turned. "About time you ssshowed up. I got bitten," he said to the team, revealing that he already had fangs and snake scales were showing underneath his fur.

"So," asked Sonic, a small grin forming behind his mask, "Did they sneak up on you, or did one of them convince you to let him bite you? Because either one is embarrasing." Tails had to roll his eyes at that.

"I'm not that sssurprisssed that you're ssstill teasssing me about that. And it wasss the firssst one," replied the echidna, a small smile of his own forming.

As Relic and Fixit came out from a doorway at the bottom of the shrine, the Pika thankfully not snakey, the team got off their vehicles (which turned into their weapons) as Sonic replied, "Well, not as embarassing as the first one, but- hey! What do you mean by-?" At the sound of machinery, the whole group turned.

Coming from the ruins that surrounded the temple came a group of Fangpyre in front of a large green wrecking ball, with the ball itself bearing a glowing green mouth and a pair of green eyes. "Uh... is it just me, or is that wrecking ball staring at me?" asked Mighty as the group readied their weapons (or in Knuckles' case, raised his fists).

The wrecking ball swung around, aiming straight for the small group, who quickly dodged, Sonic having to grab Knuckles before he got squished. "Uh, thanksss." said Knuckles.

"Don't mention it," came the quick reply.

Sensei Wu recognized the figure close to the shrine. "Lloyd!" he yelled at the young hedgehog.

"Hello uncle," replied Lloyd, "Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I see you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash!" He gave an evil laugh as the Fangpyre general- Fangtom- slithered to his side.

"If we want to change Knuckles back, then we need the Fangpyre staff!" said Tails, pointing to it, "It's got the anti-venom we need for it!"

Mighty quickly noticed the evil wrecking ball swinging their way again, "Take cover!" he yelled, the whole group dodging to the side as the wrecking ball hit the place where they were before.

As the Fangpyre started forward, Sonic yelled, "Nobody messes with our Knucklehead and gets away with it! C'mon!" The four ninja quickly rushed forward as Knuckles turned to Wu and asked, "Isss there anywhere I ssshould take the island?" he asked.

"Back to the Bounty!" said Tails, "We're nearly done with our button, and we could use the ship to drive off the Fangpyre!"

"Or lure them away when we get the staff," said Wu, holding up his flute.

Knuckles nodded and vanished down the secret doorway that Relic and Fixit had emerged from a little while ago

Meanwhile, the team was doing rather well, using Spinjitzu to knock away the Fangpyre and narrowly dodging the evil wrecking ball. Sensei Wu was using his flute to halt the Serpentine that tried to attack him, leaving Tails to attack the frozen Fangpyre. "Y'know Sensei," said Tails, "We make a pretty good duet."

The two of them looked up at the sound of loud music, seeing Lloyd and Fangtom with a green, evilised boombox. "Young nephew!" Wu yelled over the music, "Must I teach you who's side you should be on?!" But Lloyd simply turned up the music and held up a hand to his ear. "Sorry uncle!" he yelled, "Can't hear you!"

As a Fangpyre snuck up behind the old hedgehog, he was promptly knocked out by Relic, using a large tree branch as a club. "That one was for Knuckles! Good show, Fixit!" she yelled to her friend as the Gizoid rammed into several Fangpyre and knocked them away.

Everyone yelped as more Fangpyre appeared from around the corner, piloting a rather large green mechanoid. "Where the heck did these guys go shopping!?" asked Amy as they dodged the large mace that was swung at them, "Serpentine E-bay?"

 ***I believe the island passed over a scrapyard on the way up here,*** said Fixit, rejoining the group, ***They must have taken parts from there, Ms. Amy.***

"Well, that answers that question," said Sonic, knocking away several more Serpentine.

"Heads up!" yelled Mighty. They quickly dodged out of the way of the wrecking ball again. But when they landed, Silver noticed something. "Uh, wasn't there four of us?" Amy and Mighty nodded, but none of them noticed that Sonic was riding on top of the wrecking ball.

Sonic quickly backflipped off of the large ball, landing on the top of the cockpit and kicking the Fangpyre that was driving it out of the seat. "Right then, let's steer this bad boy!" He cracked his good fingers and looked at the controls, now noticing that the steering sticks were fangs and the entire consel was a snake-like face. "A really bad boy," Sonic joked to himself, then he grabbed the fangs and pushed, causing the snake-head to go cross-eyed.

As the rest of the team dodged the large mech, it swung down, the mace landing on top of Mighty, who blocked it with the Scythe of Quakes. "Don't worry! I've got it!" he yelled.

The mech and Lloyd suddenly noticed who was driving the wrecking ball. Sonic steered it and swung the ball until it struck the snake-mech. As Sonic got out and rejoined the group, Mighty said, "I told you I had it!"

"Your welcome," replied Sonic. They looked towards Lloyd as he yelled, "RETREEEAAT!"

Several evilized helicopters appeared, picking up the remaining Serpentine and Lloyd. "Wait! They've still got the staff!" said Silver.

"I've got it!" yelled Amy. Her nunchucks turned back into a jet, and she zoomed into the sky after the Serpentine with a loud cheer. ***We're approaching the Bounty's last know coordinates,*** said Fixit.

"Tails, with me! Let's finish the ship!" yelled Sonic. The two of them quickly jumped off the island on Sonic's motorcycle.

Meanwhile, with Amy, she had finally caught up with the Serpentine. "Let's see what this baby can do!" she cheered. She quickly shot past Fangtom and Lloyd and when they looked up, the staff was gone. "The staff!" yelled Fangtom.

"I got it!" yelled Amy, "Right then, back to the- Bounty?" As soon as she had said that, the jet vanished. "Uh-oh," she said in a small voice, then screamed as she started falling.

"I got her!" yelled Silver, reaching out a hand and catching her in his phsckoknetic grip, then depositing her on Mighty's vehicle. "Thanks!" she said, gasping slightly, "When'd you guys get here?"

"Angel Island wasn't that far behind you," explained the armadillo, "Wait! What's that?"

The noise of an engine suddenly reached them, and what followed made their jaws drop. It was the _Destiny's Bounty_! Except now it was airborne! "What do you think guys?" yelled Sonic, perched on the prow. Tails waved from the bridge.

"Now I've sssseen everything," said Knuckles.

"Drink this, Knuckles," said Sensei Wu, handing him a cup full of anti-venom, which they had just extracted. The echidna quickly drank it, blanching slightly at the taste, but the skales and fangs disappeared. As the ship landed, Knuckles said, "Right then, Sonic, with me."

"Wait, how-?"

"I'll explain later, now come on!"

Sonic, after a moment's hesitation, quickly followed him down underneath the shrine and the others took ready positions as the Fangpyre closed in on them again. "I hope Knuckles and Sonic know what they're doing!" said Mighty.

At that moment, a bright light bursted up from the shrine. "OH YEAH!" yelled a familliar voice. From the side entrance came a glowing golden figure, weilding the Sword of Fire. "He went Super!" yelled Silver.

Sonic' partially metal body was now a brilliant orange color, and his green eyes were now a firey red. The Sword of Fire now appeared to be made purely out of flames, and as Sonic raised his other hand, flames shot out of it, scorching several Serpentine and destroying several vehicles. "Alright, who's next?" he yelled.

The Serpentine looked at each other, then, grabbing the Serpentine staff from where it had fallen, (Wu cursed himself slightly for that) they jumped off the island. "You will pay for thissss!" yelled Fangtom. Then, they left.

Sonic landed on the ground, his orange body going back to normal, but unfortunatly, still metal. "Oh well," he sighed, "Can't win 'em all."

 **()**

"So, when'd you figure it out, Knuckles?" asked Sonic, sitting on the shrine steps beside Knuckles, "it was when I made fun of you, wasn't it?"

"It was after I got back," responded the guardian. "There was something about you that I couldn't quite place, so I went to the Master Emerald. When I asked it about you, it kept on showing an image of the old you. It took a while," he chuckled sheepishly, "but I eventually figured out what it was trying to tell me."

"I'm sorry I hid from you," said Sonic, rubbing a hand along the side of his mask, "but... I wasn't sure what you would think. I didn't know if you'd be angry or... you know."

"Sonic, I am angry. That you didn't tell me sooner!" said Knuckles, "We all missed you! Sally was heartbroken! But I'll stop being angry at you if you do this for me."

"What?" Sonic turned to look at his friend.

"Don't hide yourself anymore," said Knuckles, "Tell the world that it's you. Let everyone know that you're still alive. That it's you. And maybe one day, you can go back to being with your friends and family again. Promise me you'll do that."

Sonic looked down for a few seconds, then looked back up and flipped up his green visor. "Okay." he finally said, "I promise."

Knuckles lightly punched Sonic's good arm, then the two of them hugged it out. Sensei Wu was watching nearby, and he smiled at the scene.

It appeared, slowly, that Sonic was starting to heal.

 **And that's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Once again, I'm sorry that I took so long in writing this down, but I've been really busy.**

 **See you later, my fellow Ninja!**


End file.
